blazingdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flicker
Flicker is the protagonist of the series Blazing Dragons. He is Sir Loungelot's squire, but Loungelot treats him more like a servant. He is also secretly in love with Princess Flame, but unlike her he is shy about showing this. He is also an inventor, and often his inventions help him foil Count Geoffrey's evil plans, although his inventions seem to diminish in Season 2. His inventions include an automatic hairstyling machine, a magnet, and a sword polisher. Flicker wants to become a knight of the Square Table, but has yet to achieve this because Sir Loungelot takes credit for most of his achievements, including saving the day in nearly every episode. Flicker only gets angry about this once, however, as he views a job well done as reward enough, although Flame sometimes gets annoyed by Loungelot stealing credit from him and wishes Flicker would take the credit, specifically in Hermits and Heroes, in which she tries to get Flicker to get the knights to recognize his inventions (though only Sir Blaze did), and in Sir Hare, she tells Allfire to consider making him a knight (to which Allfire even says he should keep an eye on him). However, in Hermits and Heroes she also notes that she appreciates his modesty. This is the only reason Flicker has not become a knight, as he is more competent and capable than the knights, especially Sir Loungelot. Flicker is often the one who reads items on the list of the Code of Chivalry. Every time Loungelot is sent on a quest, he takes Flicker with him and often makes him do the work. Sometimes Loungelot only volunteers Flicker. Like Flame, Flicker also does not seem to hate flying like most of the other dragons (or at least Blaze) do, as both are shown flying effortlessly outside the window of Castle Threadbare in Season 2. Season 2 In Season 2, Flicker's armor changes color and he becomes a darker shade of green. Together, Flicker and Flame defeat the evil Duke Rudolph in The Age of Retention by using conveyor belts to launch Griddle's fruitcakes at his robot, BARRY. In Single Green Dragon, when a troll fell in love with Loungelot, Loungelot tried to get out of it by having Flicker marry the troll, but the troll saw Loungelot and chased after him before they could be married. In Infernal Flame, Flicker wins a chariot race against Count Geoffrey, while in The Reign in Spain, he defeats the bully and cow, Cowsius Clay, in a boxing match by knockout with help from Blaze's red cape, given to him by Flame. Flicker is the first to do so, since Cowsius was undefeated for 800 fights, killing all his previous opponents. In Seven Dragon Sins, Flicker wishes for knighthood and a grand quest on a wishing well (although this was mostly accidental due to Loungelot causing him to drop the coin in the well). Flicker became a knight, but was forced to give it up in order to fix pipes with his gold armor, since the broken pipes were flooding the underground cave that he and the other knights were trapped in. In Quest to Success, Flicker completed every challenge perfectly in the course that was originally made for Loungelot, Burnevere, and Blaze, who failed with zero. Flicker went to his graduation cermony at the end of the episode. He goes on nearly every major quest in every episode, and his final appearance is in the final episode, after entering the Slay the Dragon tent to save King Allfire only to find out he was never in any danger. 1995 Character Notes * Squire to Sir Loungelot * Always inventing things * Good & honest, like a boy scout * Wants to be knight but Loungelot won't teach him * Loyal, eternal optimist, quoting sacred Code of Allfire * A "bumbling kind of genius", can always spot Evil Geoffrey's plans * Loungelot ignores him, so Flicker takes matters into his own hands * Flicker likes Flame but is unaware of Princess Flame's attraction Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Males